


A Helping Hand

by Zerotaste



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bittersweet Ending, Fluff, Kaoru's bi panic, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: "Don’t laugh at me.” He starts with, wow it’s really not easy to figure out how to make words work. He’s usually so good at talking! “Um, how did you figure out you, you know...?”“’You know’?” He’s 99 percent sure that Izumi knows what he’s referring to from the expression on his face. “I’m here as a friend but if you’re gunna be annoying about things then I’m going back inside.”“You like dudes.” His voice drops to a whisper.“How did you figure out you like girls Kao-kun?” Raising an eyebrow, Izumi poses a question that kind of makes him feel really dumb.





	1. Chapter 1

Closing his eyes tight, Kaoru hits the send button. The message isn’t incriminating nor does it even hint at his reason for wanting to meet up but just the act of sending it has him alight with nerves. Come on Kaoru, you’re meant to be chill and cool and not freaking out over sending Izumi a simple message.

_‘you got time after school?’_

He probably doesn’t, he’ll have unit stuff or a modelling job to go to. He’ll turn down the chance to meet up and Kaoru can put off trying to understand this for another couple of months, maybe even years. Maybe he never has to confront it! That’s worked well for him so far.

_‘What for? Pretty unlike you to ask a guy on a date.’_

Turning around behind him he sees a smirk on Izumi’s face. That’s so mean! And completely not what this is about. Izumi knows that though, no one would take a message like that as a proposition would they? Izumi is pretty, for a guy, but he’s not not a dude. Even if that line of thought is kind of what this whole thing is about.

_‘shut up senacchi. it’s a secret alright~ meet me on the rooftop?’_

Perhaps he shouldn’t have said rooftop, that’s a cliché confession place and shit, Izumi is definitely going to tease him about that too. This is such a pain, he should have asked someone nice for this but it kind of needs to be Izumi? There’s no one else he feels like he could have this conversation with.

_‘I’ll prepare myself for your confession.’_

Yep there it is. How predictable. Well now he’s just got the entire rest of the school day to feel horribly nervous and regret reaching out until he can talk with him. At least he can still back out at this point. At least Izumi doesn’t know why he wants to talk.

\-----

It’s still too cold for the roof to be a completely comfortable place to be in just his school uniform however the reason he wants to go back inside is completely unconnected to the cold. What he needs is a distraction, something to keep his mind off things for just long enough that Izumi will show up and he won’t be able to run any more.

There’s not a lot up here to distract himself with though, the garden is pretty sad this time of year. His surfboard? It looks so lonely up here, the weather hasn’t really been good enough to take it out lately and that’s a big waste. It’s not that bad right now though, if the waves are good by the time he’s finished he might go get into his wetsuit and head down. He’ll probably need a chance to clear his mind.

“Alright so I take it you didn’t actually get me up here to confess but what do you want that you couldn’t just write in a message?” The voice carries across the rooftop, announcing Izumi’s arrival. “You’re being weird Kao-kun.”

Ah, there’s his heart leaping up into his throat. If he chokes now maybe Izumi really will think he’s going to confess. Trying to breathe and act as normal as possible he makes his way to the bench seat, sitting down and trying to look comfortable.

“Haha maybe?” Scratching his face as he forces a laugh he doesn’t miss the concerned look on Izumi’s face. “Come sit Senacchi, no one should be coming up here but I don’t want people over hearing anything.”

“You’re starting to worry me.” Despite grumbling Izumi makes his way to join him. “You’re not dying or anything right? I can only handle having one dying guy in my class.”

Well at least it’s nothing that severe. Though maybe that would be easier to admit, he doesn’t even know how to start saying what he needs to. Why is this so hard! Why did he even have to realise this, he could have happily lived his life thinking he only liked girls.

“Don’t laugh at me.” He starts with, wow it’s really not easy to figure out how to make words work. He’s usually so good at talking! “Um, how did you figure out you, you know...?”

“ _’You know’_?” He’s 99 percent sure that Izumi knows what he’s referring to from the expression on his face. “I’m here as a friend but if you’re gunna be annoying about things then I’m going back inside.”

“You like dudes.” His voice drops to a whisper.

“How did you figure out you like girls Kao-kun?” Raising an eyebrow, Izumi poses a question that kind of makes him feel really dumb.

“I just do?” As the words leave his mouth he has a feeling Izumi’s answer is exactly the same as his. Which wow, he is kind of dumb isn’t he.

“Same thing.” Izumi says bluntly. “Well, kind of. I always knew I wasn’t into girls but I denied liking guys for ages because I was an idiot.”

It’s refreshing to hear Izumi admit that and does help with his nerves a little. Since he’s so open about being gay, Kaoru had assumed he’d always had himself sorted out when it came to that. He can probably relate to what Kaoru’s going through right now. Unlike someone like Rei who definitely has always just known what he likes and would be entirely useless for this conversation. This is all his fault any way, there’s no way he was going to try have this talk with the man responsible for him realise he kinda is actually into dudes too.

“So like did you know and just try to convince yourself you didn’t or was there something that made you realise it?” His voice shakes a little bit as he speaks, he’s already said enough that Izumi has to know where this is going.

“A bit of both. There was this one idiot who I was head over heels for and I didn’t even realise that until too late cause I thought I couldn’t be in love with him?” Hearing Izumi speak so honestly is surprising but he must be able to tell Kaoru is so vulnerable and needs honesty right now. “Being around Naru-kun and Kuma-kun helped, they’re both so shameless. It’s easier to accept yourself when the people around you treat it like it’s no big deal.”

There’s definitely a truth to that. The more he’s let himself get to know the people around him, the more he’s realised that there’s an awful lot of people at their school that aren’t straight. If it weren’t for people far more confident about themselves than he is, he might not have been able to come to even this point of acceptance in who he is. It’s normal, just a part of what people are, not weird or wrong or many of the things his father might have to say on the subject.

“Yeah that’s something good about this place. Nowhere else are people this honest about that kinda thing. If I was doing what my Dad wanted and going to a normal school I-” Awkward laughter cuts his words off. Taking a deep breath he tries to steal himself for what he’s about to say. He’s never actually said it out loud before and wow that’s, kind of scary. “I don’t think I’d be able to accept that I might be sort of into dudes as well?”

The surge of emotion that comes with the words catches him off guard. His lips tug up at the ends, a smile at the accomplishment of finally being able to admit this to someone but it’s joined by tears, pricking the corners of his eyes at how overwhelmed he feels. Why does he have to be such a sap?

“I figured but, I’m proud of you, Kao-kun.” There’s a smile on Izumi’s face as well, an uncharacteristically kind one. “All that no-homo stuff you do ends up being a big tell after a certain point.”

“It is? I’ve been doing that since way before I realised this though?” Surely he’s not that obvious.

“No one who acts like that is completely straight.” Izumi sounds very sure about that. “You probably knew deep down that you were bi before you actually realised you are?”

Hopefully not many other people noticed, hopefully it’s just Izumi. Ugh no wait, there’s no way Rei wouldn’t have figured it out too if Izumi has; there’s no way he’s going to escape being teased about that if he ever admits this to him.

“I don’t know that I’m like, actually into dudes though.” That sounds really stupid after everything he’s just admitted. “Like theoretically, I well, you know. But I kinda clam up when I think about actually being with one.”

“You can say you’ve been jerking off to guys, no need to beat about the bush.” Izumi actually laughs a little as he speaks. From the way Kaoru’s cheeks are heating up he’s probably blushing hugely at being called out for that. “If you’re having fantasies like that then you’re not straight. Sorry Kao-kun.”

“It’s not just that! There are far more innocent things I think about too, get your head out of the gutter Senacchi~” Somehow the idea of admitting that he craves being held by a guy is more embarrassing than the fact Izumi now knows he gets off to them. “I’ve been wondering though if it’s all just nice in theory and then if I go to kiss a guy in real life I’ll hate it. That’s kinda why I wanted to talk I guess, I want someone to tell me that thinking like that is dumb and I’m worrying for nothing.”

“It is dumb and you are worrying for nothing.” Izumi responds without waiting a second.

To his surprise, his reaction to that is to burst out laughing. It’s nice to be this honest with someone? Really nice. For how nervous he’d been about letting someone know what’s been eating him, he feels so elated now that he’s gotten it off his chest.

“Thanks, I needed to hear that.” Reaching up he wipes a tear that’s making its way quite happily down his cheek. He doesn’t even know why he’s still crying.

“Though if you ever wanted to test it out, just to be sure, I don’t mind?” Izumi tries to sound casual with that offer but Kaoru can tell he’s a little bit nervous about offering something so brazen.

Leaning against the back of the bench Kaoru turns his eyes to the sky, trying to blink away the last of his tears as he thinks about the offer. Even if Izumi has other motives, it’s pretty nice of someone who’s such a grump to offer themself up like that. He feels special too, Izumi probably wouldn’t do something so selfless for many people. Being valued as a friend like that warns his heart. He was stupid to ever try keep a distance between them.

“I wouldn’t be stealing your first kiss would I~” He always knows the answer is no, Knights have a reputation and Izumi is very much part of Knights.

“Only a kiss? I’m offended.” He mocks being hurt. It hadn’t even occurred to Kaoru that he might be putting more on the table. And here Kaoru was thinking he was the 3-A member with the most notches on his bedpost.

“Yeah well if I freak out at a kiss then I don’t want you getting your hopes up for more.” Just how far would Izumi be willing to go? And how would things even work, he’s not even sure how you go about asking those kinds of things but he really doesn’t feel at all comfortable with the idea of someone putting their dick in him just yet. “If I can handle that then maybe but I don’t usually just sleep with people? There’s always a date first.”

It’s true, he likes things to be a little romantic and to feel like something resembling a gentleman. He usually even waits a few dates before taking things to a love hotel, romance is very important.

“What a hopeless romantic.” Izumi seems very amused. They haven’t really had a chance to talk about things like this before. “I suppose I don’t mind being taken on a date if it means I get to be your first guy.”

Wait, the way he’s turning that around. Kaoru doesn’t really have a choice now does he? If he does like this kiss then he’s apparently taking Izumi on a date? Where do you even take a guy on a date?

“I’ll take you on the best date you’ve ever been on, trust me, no one in this place is a better romantic than I am.” He feigns complete confidence despite being completely unconfident about his ability to arrange a nice date for a guy.

“It’d be the first date I’ve ever been on so it could be complete and utter shit and you’d be winning.” Izumi admits, shrugging his shoulders.

“You’ve seriously never been on a date?” That doesn’t make sense, his confidence in his sexual experience tells Kaoru that he’s far from a virgin but to have never experienced the romance side of things? That’s too sad. “Even if I don’t like this kiss, I’m taking you somewhere nice anyway. That’s too sad Senacchi, I can’t let my friend be dateless for his entire life.”

What he’s greeted with isn’t a verbal answer but rather Izumi moving to straddle his hips. He really is pretty, delicate features and clear skin, bright blue eyes framed with long lashes, he’s never taken the time to properly admire his beauty like this before. It’s no wonder he’s a model.

 Words fail him, he wants to compliment that beauty and make sure Izumi knows just how pretty he is but it still feels kind of weird to think about saying such things to a guy. Thankfully he’s saved from having to speak as lips descend upon his. Soft and plump, they’re no different to a girls, and with the more chaste, slow kisses Izumi’s giving, as his eyes flutter closed it’s all too easy to imagine he is kissing a girl. It’s not as bad as he thought it might be, the initial fear of realising he’s actually kissing a guy quickly fades and at first he wonders if that is just because Izumi kisses  like many girls he’s kissed before.

That doesn’t last. As the kiss deepens and things start to heat up a bit, there are too many differences for him to hold onto that belief. Izumi kisses more forcefully, more aggressively than any girl he’s ever made out with. The little moans he makes into his mouth are too low, too masculine and as he presses his body tight against his, there’s no mistaking that that’s a guys chest pressed against his.

And he doesn’t mind.

He doesn’t care that it’s so obvious that Izumi’s a guy, if anything it makes things more exciting. His heart races as he puts more of himself into the kiss. A wandering hand finds its way to his tight round ass, grabbing a handful and he revels in how Izumi responds by grinding against him. He said he wouldn’t take things further yet, not without letting himself live out his romantic requirements but feeling Izumi’s dick grinding against him, even mostly soft as it is, has his mouth watering. Shit, he really is into this.

Pulling back he can’t quite find enough air to replace what it feels like has been stolen from his lungs. At least he’s not alone in that, cheeks flushed and lips still parted, Izumi is equally as out of breath.

“So?” He’s smug, he already knows the answer.

“Not bad.” Kaoru laughs, giving into the temptation to lean forwards and catch his lips quickly again. He could really get used to this. “When are you next free for a few hours? I owe you a date.”

“Sunday afternoon.” Pushing himself out of Kaoru’s lap he takes out a pocket mirror and checks his appearance. “My parents are usually out then too so we can go back to my place after.”

Well that answers a question that he hadn’t even quite gotten to. It’s probably a lot easier that way.

“I’ll send you details when I’ve got things sorted out.” Reaching over he pulls one of Izumi’s waves back into its usual position. “Anything a no go for you?”

“Preferably no food but if you have to, nothing too fattening.” Closing the mirror it finds its way back into Izumi’s pocket. Letting his eyes drag over Izumi’s body he finds his teeth worrying his lip, he has no need to be this strict about his body or diet. He’ll abide by his wishes and not take them to a restaurant but he’s certain that it wouldn’t hurt for Izumi to loosen up and forget about all that for one day.

“Got it. No food, I’ll eat before I meet you.” Well that’s almost everything except uhhh, this is the hardest part to approach. Running a hand through his hair he tries to gather the courage to say it. “And um, for what we’re doing after that, do you mind if I put it in? I don’t think my ass is quite into the idea of having a dick inside it.”

The look he gets from Izumi is one of great amusement.

“That doesn’t surprise me at all.” He admits and Kaoru should perhaps feel bad about being that predictable. “Your ass is safe, I don’t top.”

Well that’s certainly a relief. Perhaps once day when he’s more confident about everything, he might want to try but for now, the idea has his cheeks clenching. It’s pretty admirable how Izumi just knows what he wants and can easily admit it like that.

“Cool~”

Offering a bright smile he’s pretty proud of himself for how honest he’s managed to be about himself. In return he gets a small smile as Izumi stands up.

“I better go make sure my unit hasn’t set the studio on fire or anything.” He sounds pretty serious about that which tells him such a thing may have actually happened before. “See you in class Kao-kun.”

Watching Izumi walk back to the door, he brings his fingers to his lips. He’s never going to forget that kiss and he’s already craving more. Sunday can’t some soon enough but first, he has a date to plan and he’s going to make certain that it’s incredible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started writing this chapter I realised I wanted to take things a little slower for Kaoru's sake so, sex will be coming in chapter three. I hope you enjoy their date.

If anything the face mask and oversized glasses are as much of a giveaway as his fashion style. It might be the tail end of flu season but coupled with the glasses, Izumi is very clearly trying to obscure his face. Something Kaoru probably should have thought more about himself. He’s been a lot more careful after Rei’s wakeup call but he’d figured anyone seeing them together would assume they were just hanging out as friends. Which in a way this is? A friend taking another friend on a date because he’s a sappy romanticist and doesn’t want to get in his pants without a date first...  Shaking his head he reaches into his pocket pulling out a band and securing a small ponytail at the small of his neck. Tucking it into the fur collar of his coat he figures that’s at least something. He doesn’t want Izumi to feel silly for going to such lengths to conceal his identity when he’s done nothing of the sort after all.

“Yo, Senacchi~” He calls out with a wave and a smile. He’s starting to feel a little nervous about how good his plan is. He just doesn’t know guys like he knows girls after all.

“Hey~” As Izumi makes his final steps towards him he pulls out a lip balm, tucking his mask under his chin as he applies it. He probably shouldn’t be quite so fixated on how pretty his lips are but you have to appreciate the beautiful things in life right? “You sure you know how to impress a guy?”

Leaving his mask down he rubs his lips together in a way that Kaoru’s pretty sure the entire lip balm thing was intentional before shoving it in his pocket.

“Well, I know you said no food but there’s a coffee shop around here that’s apparently pretty good.” He hopes he’s right on this, he’s never taken a girl to this shop because it’s not exactly trendy but apparently Eichi likes it and that means the product has to be good. “I did my research and tea and coffee have pretty much no calories if you’re not adding sugar and milk right? So I figure this is safe for you?”

That gets him what could almost be smile in response. Okay good, did the right thing by double checking that, that’s a pretty good start.

“You’ve never been here?” Izumi asks, resting a hand on his hip. If this was Kaoru from 3 months ago and Izumi was a girl, he’d definitely be tempted to reach out and take that hand in his. He still kind of is but it was already flashy to do it back then, it would be ridiculous right now.

“Nope~ We can experience it for the first time together, won’t that be fun~” Giving a bright smile he tilts his head in their intended direction. “I did make sure to find it and have a little look inside first, it’s cute, pretty quiet too so you won’t have to keep the glasses and stuff on inside. I don’t think many people know about it?”

He’s rambling a bit as they start to walk but walking in silence feels weird and Izumi is Izumi; not the best conversationalist. From the way Izumi’s hair sits he’d have to guess he drove here, which is pretty cool. He’s turned down a chance to ride behind him once before but maybe today he’ll get to. Or he better get to, if he lives far enough away not to just walk, then Kaoru’s not going to have an easy way of getting to his place if he doesn’t let him ride with him.

A bell tinkles as they enter the cafe and a brightly smiling waitress welcomes them. A waitress who is unfortunately totally his type and he has to fight instincts to flirt with her. He’s already on a date right now and Izumi might just kill him for real if he focuses on someone else? Besides, he’s cleaned up his act. He had his warning.

“Hello~ Two people.” Regardless of him being determined not to flirt, she blushes slightly at his smile regardless.

“Y-yes, er, just over here if you please.” He’s fairly certain Izumi is rolling his eyes right now at how overwhelmed she seems serving the two of them. For all his ‘ _my princess’_ stuff he does on stage, he’s pretty useless at keeping up that act in real life.

“You’re like a magnet.” He comments, removing his jacket before taking a seat.

“Attractive? Why thank you Senacchi~”

“No, you don’t need to do anything and girls just flock to you.” Picking up a menu he starts to glance over the drinks. “But I wouldn’t be doing this if you weren’t attractive too you idiot. It’s one of the few good things about you.”

“Oh? I have more than one redeeming quality?” Copying the action, he searches out hot sweet drinks. It may be warm inside but he still feels slightly chilled from the outside temperature. “Do tell~”

“No you don’t. You’re a pretty face and that’s it, I worded it wrong.” Wow, shut down.

“I’ve been told I have a pretty great ass too, Sakuma-san wouldn’t be putting me in leather pants if I didn’t.” Izumi will probably scold him if he orders something too sugary.

“How did you ever think you’re straight, did you just hear yourself?” Is he laughing? That’s kind of cute, even if it is at his expense.

“Don’t bully me Senacchi~” He fakes a whine. “Besides, that’s a statement on Sakuma-san’s sexuality, not my own.”

“Fine you’re altogether pretty decent looking.” He sounds so resigned admitting it. “You could do with a haircut though, you look a lot better without all that hanging around your neck.”

Nope. He’s not having that. Just the first part he could have worked with but he’s kind of really attached to this hairstyle. Reaching over, he unhooks the mask from Izumi’s ears as a distraction. What’s the point in even keeping it on when it’s just tucked under his chin anyway. It’s a crime to be hiding any of his face.

“Changing the subject doesn’t change things Kao-kun.” Izumi seems pretty amused though, taking off the glasses to set them beside the mask on the table. “I only really bothered with those cause I didn’t know how embarrassing you were going to be.”

Now that’s just unfair.

“Me? Embarrassing? I think you’ve got the wrong guy Senacchi~ I’m anything but.” Okay flirting with Izumi is admittedly pretty fun. “Tell me of three times I’ve been embarrassing, I’m waiting~”

Putting down his menu Izumi looks him square in the eyes. Oh no, no, no he definitely is going to be mean about this isn’t he. Already cringing he braces himself for Izumi’s answer.

“Remember when you were trying to flirt with Anzu and you-”

“I take it back! I admit defeat!” He tries to keep his voice low enough to not cause a scene as his hands reach out towards Izumi’s mouth. “Hitting me right where it hurts.”

“You didn’t even know what I was going to say.” He pushes Kaoru’s hands back down towards the table. “But you’re right, I could have come up with way more than three embarrassing things to follow from that.”

Taking up his menu again he tries to hide the small smile on his face behind it. There’s no malice in Izumi’s words, even if they seem rude. Taking him out on a date first was definitely a good idea, perhaps they should hang out more in general, especially now that he’s mostly gotten over his fear of getting close to men. He can totally spend more time with his friends. Friends who might occasionally hop into bed with each other if things go well later. Heat rushes to his face at that thought. It’s still pretty out there to comprehend that that’s what this is all about. So sudden too, right after the first date huh?

“Excuse me!” Forced out of his own head, Izumi’s calling the cute waitress over. “Can I get an iced coffee? You decided yet Kao-kun?”

He hasn’t but he can totally make an order on the fly.

“A mochaccino please~” That is apparently not an Izumi approved drink judging by the look he gives him. Hmmm, it’s kind of a cute look though. “And one of those little chocolate cupcakes you have in the cabinet~”

He gives a bright, hopefully innocent looking smile to Izumi as she walks off.

“You did that on purpose.” He complains. “But whatever, it’s your body, not mine.”

“I did do that on purpose and you’re right~” If Izumi were a girl he’d lean over and touch his nose playfully but that’s way too obvious, even in a place as empty as this is. “It is my body and it’s a really nice body with an ass that looks great in leather pants.”

\-----

 “The arcade?” He’s asked in a not entirely sceptical voice. It may be one of the trendier date spots in the city but he must have realised that Kaoru isn’t just bringing him here because of that.

“Last time we went here you and Moricchi really got into DDR and it made me kind of jealous? Seeing you get so competitive was kind of, um.” You can do this Kaoru, it’s loud in here and no one’s quite close enough to be in earshot; you don’t have to censor yourself. “Kind of hot now that I think back on it and I haven’t played in a while but I wanted to give it a try against you.”

That instantly brings a smile to Izumi’s face.  A dangerous one that sends a shiver down his spine; one he’s only really seen before when he’s been on stage against opponents that he knows stand no chance against him. This is going to be fun, even if he now knows he’s probably about to lose terribly.

“You’ll regret challenging me on this Kao-kun but don’t surrender because of that.” Starting to strip off his jacket, Izumi scans the arcade floor. It’s a pretty busy time right now but as Kaoru joins in the search, they both seem to spot the vacant machines at the same time. “There’s no satisfaction in beating an opponent who just rolls over and shows his belly after all.”

Why the hell is Izumi acting all manly and blood thirsty like that so hot? Wow that’s really unfair.

“I really wasn’t planning on getting sweaty and gross quite yet today.” He hears Izumi mutter to himself as he steps onto the machine, testing the controls. He has such a familiarity with them that has Kaoru wondering if he sometimes comes here alone. He’d mentioned that Yuu-kun guy of his likes to hang out here at some point hadn’t he? Perhaps attempts at hunting him down are responsible for how well he knows this game, Izumi may be a dancer but there’s a difference between just being really good at dancing and seeming like using the machine is second nature to you.

“Seems like you’ll be able to beat me without even breaking a sweat.” He comments,  pulling his wallet out of his pocket and dropping a coin in each machine. He’s not going to be able to address the implications of Izumi’s comment without getting way too distracted to play. “Usually I’d let my date pick the songs but that’s just going to give you an unfair advantage isn’t it?”

Laughing to himself as he scrolls to the songs, he waits to gauge Izumi’s reaction to that before making his selection. This one he used to be pretty good at when he was coming here with girls all the time. He can kind of see the start of the beat map in his head as he closes his eyes. Taking a dancing game so seriously feels kind of silly but when he opens his eyes to see a similar determination on Izumi’s face he figures what the heck. If they’re both deathly competitive at this then rather than being embarrassing, it’s just going to be fun.

“Just to let you know Kao-kun.” He speaks as the song finishes loading. “I know this one off by heart.”

He already knew this was going to be a tough battle but now? He’s doomed.

He doesn’t want to give in though, feet moving in time with the arrows he does his best to keep up and not miss a beat. It’s harder work than he remembers but that may be because there was never such a competitive aspect to it before. In his peripheral vision he can make out Izumi seeming to easily keep in time, none of the weird jerky movements Kaoru’s making as he occasionally forgets that his left foot needs to be moving at almost the same time as his right. By the time the song finishes he feels like he’s just completed a five song set on stage, panting heavily as he flicks his eyes to Izumi’s screen to see his score. Well that’s kind of embarrassing and even through the multitude of sounds around him, he can tell Izumi isn’t having nearly as hard of a time breathing as he is.

And of all things, he laughs. It’s breathless and half inaudible but this is so much fun? He’s absolutely going to suffer through the coming songs but he doesn’t care. Their grades weren’t too much different if he takes Izumi’s expertise at the game into consideration. Maybe he should start getting more serious about his dancing, although he doesn’t feel like the hip rolling, mic stand groping style of dance Undead favours will really help him much here.

“Don’t give up yet Kao-kun. I’ll let you pick all the songs if it keeps you on your feet.” Izumi sounds stern but expression betrays that he’s actually enjoying this. Good. Maybe taking a guy on a date isn’t too much different to taking a girl on one.

“I’ve got more left in me yet Senacchi.” Probably. Maybe not. But he’s going to give it his best shot, especially when Izumi’s actually smiling now as he watches him scroll through the song list. “Any of these you don’t know?”

Their fingers brush as Izumi reaches out to stop the song selection scrolling and Kaoru’s glad he seems preoccupied with selecting their next battle because he probably made a pretty embarrassing face in response to that. It’s not so much that he’s flinching away from the contact but rather being pleasantly surprised at how nice it is. Izumi has pretty hands too, are those manicured nails? As expected of a model.

Two songs to go, he can definitely keep his mind on the game and not on Izumi for that much longer. He’s managed his whole school life to do that, this can’t be too hard. Though he’s pretty sure he’s spoken too soon when he looks over just in time to see Izumi wiping a lone bead of sweat from his forehead as he positions himself for the song that’s just about to begin.

How had it taken until the kiss for him to realise just how hot Izumi actually is?

Just in time he manages to get his eyes back on the screen. As if the first song had been a warm up this one is a lot easier to get into the rhythm of. He’s pretty sure he’s still not doing as well as Izumi is but he finds himself able to fall into step more naturally.

“Not bad.” He hears called over the music. How is he managing to concentrate on both keeping in time and talking?

Opening his mouth to attempt a response he quickly gives up on the idea. Playing on such a high difficulty he can’t let himself think of anything expect the scrolling arrows.

By the time the grade screen loads after their third round of songs, Izumi finally appears to be breaking a proper sweat. It’s no surprise that yet again he loses by a pretty large margin but seeing the satisfaction on Izumi’s face at having beaten him so thoroughly is worth it.

“If it makes you feel better, the only person who’s ever come close to me on something like this is Morisawa.” Despite being far less out of breath, he sounds like he too could do with a drink of water. Perhaps they should call it a day here and look for a vending machine before heading out to the last spot he has planned.

“Don’t worry about me Senacchi~ I won the best prize of all~” Gathering his courage he leans in close enough that a whisper will be heard. “Seeing those beautiful smiles of yours whenever you won~”

He fully expects the eye roll and tut he gets from Izumi at the comment and is thankful for it, if Izumi had taken it any more smoothly he might have been far more embarrassed about saying such a thing to a guy. One day he’ll get used to this, he used to feel the same way dropping flirty lines with girls too.

“So annoying.” Taking his jacket from over the back bar of the machine, Izumi seems in no way cooled down enough to put it back on just yet. “You look like you’ll die if we go another round.”

He’s not wrong. Picking up his own outer layers from beside the machines he finally pays attention to their surroundings. That certainly is quite a few people standing around them, he remembers Izumi and Chiaki had attracted an audience but he hadn’t expected it to happen yet again... Was he too obvious when he leaned in to whisper to Izumi? That could have just been good natured taunting after all? No one here picked up on how much he was flirting?

He’s being paranoid, that’s all. Taking a deep breath he tries to calm himself. Another look around at their crowd, no one seems to have realised what’s going on. It’s very likely no one paid any attention to those two seconds. Dammit worrying about this kind of thing that leads to the entire attitude he’s been trying to lose. Flashing a smile at the onlookers he tries to quell those nerves. Izumi at least seems unbothered, making a beeline for the entrance without even considering their spectators.

“Stop being so uptight, they didn’t hear you.” He mutters as Kaoru catches up, redressing himself. “You don’t have anything to worry about anyway with your reputation.”

He doesn’t quite comprehend.

“How’s that meant to help?” Rei’s taught him that his playboy reputation will only hurt him, that’s why he’s been trying to change his ways. “I shouldn’t really worry about things like that anyway right?”

“You shouldn’t and you shouldn’t have to but that’s how it is, you’re planning to keep being an idol after school right? Then you should know you have to be careful, I shouldn’t have to explain this to you, ugh.” From his tone of voice, Izumi very obviously doesn’t like this topic of conversation. “You at least have a chance of recovering from a dating scandal if it’s with a girl or when eventually people go public about your past.”

Oh, right. Trying to fight his own personal complexes and just learn to accept himself is one thing but the entertainment world and how accepting of him the public might be is completely different. There’s a reason Izumi goes hard on the _my Princess_ stuff after all. The idol industry is an uphill battle in the first place and Izumi’s already had a scandal that could have revealed something he shouldn’t even have to hide. It’s frustrating and sickening how they’re all expected to fit into the same mould and keep anything outside of that under lock and key.

Yet that’s the industry he’s decided to go into. One where even the smallest and most normal of things could ruin you if your fans take them the wrong way. It’s worth it for the chance to stand on stage and make people happy though, he can cope with hiding parts of himself in order to see his fans smiling. He’s already pretty used to hiding things anyway, wiping away tears to smile and wink like nothing’s wrong. Izumi’s been a professional for years, he must already be used to this too. School has to be freeing for him in a way, being able to be his weird grumpy self, chasing after guys and being less than perfect. That brings up a point though, one that he should probably apologize for.

“Hey, uh this might seem out of nowhere but, I know I was kinda an ass about things for ages, with the whole _‘eww gross guys’_ thing and I’m really sorry if you ever thought it was because I thought you were gross?”

Halting for a second Izumi turns to face him before thinking better of it and continuing in stride towards a nearby vending machine.

“Honestly? It was more annoying than anything. There were a few times when it made me feel pretty shit but once I figured out what your deal was I understood.” At least, despite his cold exterior, Izumi is really nice person. “It doesn’t matter now, and I was in a bad place back then any way. It didn’t get to me as much as it could’ve, I was blind to a lot of stuff going on.”

 “Even if you figured out I never meant it like that, I really want to make it up to you for making you feel bad.” He starts, speaking before he’s fully processed how to apologise properly.

“If it helps I don’t hold it against you. You never really treated me any different to anyone else either, you were like that to everyone. Which isn’t a good thing but it’s better than you singling me out for being gay.” He shrugs as if trying to hide the fact that this is making him more emotional than he wants it to be. “I’ve done a lot of shit that was really bad and hurt people I loved. I’ve grown and learnt I was wrong, have been learning how to be a better person. I know you’re the same. You’re a different person to who you were back then. If I can’t accept other people changing, then how am I meant to hope people will accept that I’ve changed?”

“That’s... You’re a really good guy.” He’s a little bit lost for words. “Thanks. You know I never really thought badly of you even when you did that stuff? I didn’t get it but now I do. Don’t get me wrong, it was bad but I just understand it better now I guess. People do some weird stuff when they don’t know how to cope with things.”

He speaks a lot from experience there. Even now that he’s toned it down a lot, his playboy persona is an integral part of his personality but if he’d never had a reason to develop it, who would he be today? Izumi goes for his wallet as they approach the machine but he reaches out, taking his wrist before he can reach his pocket.

“Let me~” For the third time today he pays for them both, a sports drink for himself, water for Izumi. He’s the one who asked him on this date in the first place, it’s only fair he be a gentleman.

“I do have my own money you know Kao-kun?” Izumi grumbles as he accepts the bottled water. “You don’t have to feel like you owe me or anything.”

“If you want to make it up for me, then you can drive us to the last spot~” Unscrewing the lid on his bottle he tries not to gulp it down too greedily even if his body craves it. “I sound pathetic but we did a long practice last night and after that and today, my legs could do with a rest.”

That gets him a raised eyebrow.

“Oh? You’re actually willing to ride with me now?” He’s being taunted, not fair. “I thought you said you didn’t want to ride with a guy.”

“Senacchi~” He whines jokingly. “Be nice to me, I worked so hard on this date~”

“Fine.” Score! “You better appreciate that you’re getting a chance to ride behind a model though.”

The idea of being pressed up behind Izumi, arms around his waist as the world flies past them makes his heart flutter a little more than he expects it to.

\----

“Just letting you know now.” He warns as Kaoru offers a hand to help him down a grass bank. Cold, but soft. He’s kind of surprised he accepted the help. “I’m not the biggest fan of beaches.”

Ah damn, he really miscalculated this part then. At least Izumi’s content in continuing to hold his hand as they walk along the empty beach, their fingers interlacing as he guides him along to a secluded bay.

“Oops, it’s really private and sheltered where we’re going so I thought it might be nice.”

 _It’s also a place I’ve never taken anyone else because it’s kind of personal to me._ He doesn’t say those words but rather keeps them inside. When he’s feeling down and really just needs to be alone, this is one of the places he’ll turn to on instinct. The beach always helps to make him feel better but here he doesn’t have to be ashamed of showing his emotions at all with only the ocean and seabirds to judge him. He’s never been afraid of just being himself here. It hurts a little that Izumi might not appreciate it when the fact he’s taking him here at all makes him feel pretty vulnerable.

“At least it isn’t hot, that’s what makes it super bad.” He at least seems to pick up on the fact Kaoru’s a little hurt by what he said. “It’s mostly sun damage and how sand gets on everything. It’s so annoying.”

“Well if it helps, there’s not so much sand where we’re going.” Up ahead rocks lead out into the sea forming a small wall, just over them is where they’re headed. “There’s some nice big rocks to sit on and a great view~ It’s almost as pretty as you are~”

It still feels a bit weird to say such flirty things to Izumi but he figures he needs to cheer him up a little and if there’s one thing he definitely knows about him, it’s that playing to his vanity always gets you points.

“Well as long as you’re not going to make me roll around in the sand I guess it’s fine.” Okay that’s better. Hopefully once he sees the view he’ll change his mind. At least he isn’t just refusing to trust him on this.

In front of them the ocean extends infinitely, rippling blue waves meeting a cold gray sky. It’s so much prettier here in summer, even if he seems like he’d be more opposed to coming here when the suns out, he’d love for Izumi to be able to see that too.

“See~ It’s nice right?” His smile is completely genuine.

Petting the rock beside himself, he motions for Izumi to join him. There’s still a slight scowl on his face but the longer he stands there looking out at the horizon, the more it seems to soften. Perhaps he didn’t mess up so badly with this after all.

“It’s not bad.” There’s a tiny smile as Izumi joins him in sitting. His hand lands on top of Kaoru’s in the first bit of contact he’s initiated today, it sends warmth through Kaoru that he’s making an affectionate gesture of his own violation. “You like the sea a lot don’t you?”

He does. Not just the sea but all that live in it, the taste of salt in the air and feeling sand beneath his feet. Little things like that all remind him of his mother, make him feel closer to her. It may not hold as many memories for him as the aquarium does but there’s no doubt that this is a special place too. That’s why it’s always so comforting to come to beach. The ocean may be vast, cruel and cold but in a way it feels like a mother’s hug. That’s why he always turns to the ocean when he’s upset. It’s not just that he’s able to be alone or that it’s beautiful, it’s because it feels like a part of his heart is connected to it.

He can’t bring himself to say that to Izumi though, that’s a little bit too personal. That might be kind of silly because he’s opened up to Izumi so much already but he doesn’t really want to go there right now.

“Yeah, I do.” Interlacing their fingers he squeezes Izumi’s hand lightly. “If you liked the beach more I’d offer to teach you to surf when it gets a bit warmer.”

It would be pretty fun and given Izumi’s a ballet dancer he’ll already have good balance. Seeing Izumi’s face as he accidentally falls off into the water after becoming overconfident in his skill, then splashes him for laughing... that would be such a cute date. Well, it’s not exactly as if he is really dating him is it? This is just a thing he’s doing for his own comfort and so that Izumi gets to experience a date finally. He might not mind that though really, dating Izumi? There are far worse people to date in the world. He knows Izumi doesn’t see him in that way though, he’s far from his type.

“I like swimming though in like, waterholes and stuff, just not the sea.” That’s a new insight he wasn’t aware of. “My hair looks so stupid after it gets wet though, it’s super annoying.”

The sea may be special to him but he’s not opposed to being introduced to Izumi’s preferred type of water. Wait, these thoughts are getting way to serious. He needs to remember that this is just an as friends thing. But nothing says friends can’t go on a nice walk to a small spring and have an Izumi approved picnic as lunch after.

“You’ll have to show me that sometime~ It’s hard to imagine you not looking perfect.”  That’s casual enough, right?

“You’ll be seeing it soon, there’s no way I’m not showering before we fuck.” How is he so blunt about that? But that’s a really, really good point. He will be, he’s been thinking a lot about the sides of Izumi he’s going to see today but he hadn’t considered that as one.

“Haha, I guess I will.” A version of him dripping wet pops into his head and he draws in a shaky breath.  There’s no way he’s going to look stupid, just enticing.

He kind of really wants to kiss him right now. There’s no reason not to, they’re completely alone. Tilting Izumi’s chin up to him, he leans in, giving a happy sigh as their lips meet. It’s less heated and fiery than their last kiss, summoning butterflies and warmth rather than raw arousal. It’s nice, really nice. He feels like he could stay here for hours, making out to a sound track of waves splashing against rocks. He really could get used to this, those soft lips on his, that cheeky tongue and way that Izumi compels him to kiss deeper and more thoroughly.

Even with how addicting his lips are, in a way it does feel too fast to be rushing straight into sex with him. He knows that’s how these friends with benefits things work but no matter how beautiful and tempting Izumi may be, he’s always been a bit of a romantic, even when seeing multiple girls at once, he never went this fast. He’ll be okay though, if this is too weird, he doesn’t have to go for it. That’s what the purpose of this is. Seeing just what Kaoru can handle. He already knows for certain now that he definitely does like guys and from the way his hearts pounding, it’s for sure in more than just a sexual way.

Slowly pulling back he tucks a strand of Izumi’s hair behind his ear and smiles. He’s very lucky to get this time with him and to see a bit of Izumi’s softer side.

“Whoever taught you how to kiss deserves and award.” He hopes Izumi enjoys his own kisses just as much as he enjoys his. “You’re way too good at that.”

“You’re pretty alright too I guess.” He smiles through the words.

“Good to know I get a passing grade~” Turning his eyes back to the sea he catches himself sighing wistfully. Oh god, he’s like a girl falling in love. That’s embarrassing.

 “I had guessed that it wasn’t me that had you realising all this, you don’t have to tell me and it doesn’t matter really,” Izumi makes a bit of a troubled sound and Kaoru focuses back on him in time to see an awkward expression on his face. “But with how you’re acting I’m starting to second guess that.”

“Nah it wasn’t, sorry Senacchi.” Should he be sorry for that? He certainly could see himself falling for him now but he wouldn’t have felt confident enough to approach him if it had been him who’d been haunting his thoughts in increasingly suggestive ways. “You’re a good friend of mine though and you own the fact you like dudes so you were the only person I felt I could talk to about it.”

“Thanks.” Izumi gives him a half smile. “What about Sakuma, you guys are pretty close?”

“Ah. Well that’s...” That’s the person who had been haunting his thoughts in increasingly suggestive ways. That’s why he ruled out Rei as a possibility before he’d even had the chance to consider him as one.

“Oh? So it was Sakuma huh?” It’s a bit embarrassing to be called out like this. “Don’t worry I get it, those two are just like that aren’t they.”

“Those two?” Rei and... Koga? Nah there’s no way Izumi’s even that familiar with Koga nor into him. His type is like, green eyed blondes or red heads, not loud silver haired puppies.

“Sakuma and Kuma-kun.” Oh right. That makes a lot more sense. “He’s just as bad as the older one, trust me.”

 Now that Izumi’s mentioned it Rei’s brother is pretty hot too, in a cuter way, not the aggressively sexual way Rei is. Damn unfair the both of them.

“It’s probably the vampire thing?” It sounds a bit silly to say but Izumi is in Ritsu’s unit, he’ll know what he means. “When I first started thinking like that about Sakuma-san, I tried to justify it as being some weird vampire magic thing.”

 “And how did you know before kissing me that it wasn’t just that?” Izumi sounds very amused.

“Ahahaha, wow this is getting really personal.”

“You’re about to put your dick in me Kao-kun, that’s a hell of a lot more personal than this.” How is he able to be so blunt about things like that? Kaoru’s sure he personally is a little more delicate.

“I dunno, casual sex feels less personal than soul searching talks about how I realised I’m... into dudes.” It still feels weird to admit his attraction to men in so few words but he’s sure it’ll get easier given time. “I started to think about people that weren’t him to and it still, worked. So I figured it can’t just be some freaky vampire shit that had me falling for him you know?”

“People that weren’t him huh?” Oh no, oh no, he doesn’t want to admit anyone else he’s been thinking about.

“Yep~ None of them that you know, sorry~” That’s a lie. “It was all um, random famous people and stuff.”

It’s very clear that Izumi is sceptical.

“I don’t know if you’re aware but having worked as a model since I was a kid, I know a lot of famous people.” Ah, yeah that’s right. “But keep your secrets anyway, it’s not like it matters to me.”

“None of them were you.” He blurts out rather suddenly. “Not until after we kissed at least.”

Cheeks on fire as he comes to terms with the fact he just admitted that he’s jerked off to Izumi, he feels like he should be hiding his face. That’s really weird to admit.

“Not until after? I’m offended.” He’s not sure if Izumi is serious about that or not. “Was it to my gravure stuff or just your imagination?”

“That’s too many details!” Oh god how’s he meant to handle having sex with him later today if he’s getting this flustered about this sort of talk. “Senacchiii~”

“I’m kidding Kao-kun.” Kaoru’s not really sure he believes that.

“Nope you’re not. You wanna know everything and I’m going to die from shame because I’m just a delicate and innocent soul.” There’s sniggering breaking into full laughter from Izumi. So cruel.

“Okay, okay fine.” Trying to get a hold on himself he takes a deep breath. “Hey if this is too much for you just let me know?”

That’s... incredibly considerate.

“Um, honestly it kind of is.” The mood instantly turns more serious. “I’m not saying I don’t want to sleep with you cause I’d have to be an idiot to not want that but today is, a little too fast for me?”

“From the way you still freeze up when you talk about sexual things I guessed as much.” He sounds disappointed but not angry. “If you need another date or something before fucking me, we can do that. I didn’t hate this.”

“Thanks, I meant what I said before, you’re a really good guy.” He’s never felt so sorry for someone after telling them he won’t be fucking them as soon as they were hoping for. “You sure _you’re_ okay with this, you seem pretty down?”

“I’m not about to like, jump into bed with a guy that isn’t one hundred percent into it so yeah.” Kaoru breathes a sigh of relief. “And today wasn’t terrible so, I look forward to seeing what you’ve got for me next time.”

 _‘Wasn’t terrible’_ sounds pretty mediocre but he knows well enough how to decipher Izumi by now.

“That’s so much pressure Senacchi~” He laughs, leaning in to place a kiss on his cheek. “Next time I promise I won’t chicken out too.”

“You better not~” Izumi taunts, leaning his head onto Kaoru’s shoulder. “It’s so annoying to get me all hopeful like that only to deny me at the last second.”

The joking in his voice is plain as day. He does feel kind of bad about blue balling Izumi but he’s glad he’s taking it well.

“Stay out here with me a little longer?” He doesn’t want to go home yet. Even if they aren’t heading off to Izumi’s place soon, he wants to monopolize his time for as long as he’s allowed.

“Sure, you were my plans today anyway.” Izumi pauses as though reconsidering what he’s about to say before going with it. “You’ll have to kiss me more to make up for not coming back to mine though.”

“I couldn’t think of a worse punishment.” Laughing, he lifts Izumi’s chin again, taking just a moment to catch his breath before locking lips with him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m back and we’re getting lewd. In this chapter I do take pretty heavy inspiration from the Bridal gacha story and I would like to ask that if you haven’t already read that, to please do so? Asides from understanding this fic better it’s a great story and Kaoru is very tender in it so you won’t regret it (also read Wanted!! if you haven’t to understand Bridal better as it follows the events of Wanted.... and Wanted is great anyway and is where the Izumi and Chiaki ddr battle happened)

“This isn’t really what I expected you to suggest for a second date.” Izumi comments, expression unreadable.

“If it’s too much like work then I can think of something else but I thought getting shot by Senacchi like that would be fun for both of us~ and er,” 3-A is empty asides for the two of them and he has been getting a lot smoother at saying these things but this is, kind of embarrassing. “After you said about your gravure stuff on Sunday I tracked a couple of photobooks down, really good by the way, wow Senacchi. But anyway~ Just in case I get asked to do something like that, I can’t think of anyone better to show me the ropes.”

A raised eyebrow and a small smile are what he gets in response. That’s promising, he really does want Izumi to enjoy himself. One thing he hasn’t mentioned is that this way he won’t be able to chicken out as easily, he’ll probably be half undressed already to top it off. Back when he’d had help from Izumi for the bridal shoot, he’d been in the wrong state of mind to properly enjoy himself and that’s a shame. He’d really enjoyed competing with him during the ice skating shoot and while this time one of them will be behind the camera and there’s no battle to be won, he has no doubts that this too will make for a good time, even if he’s sure he’s going to be scolded a fair bit for being an amateur.

“You went out and brought them? You? Kao-kun? Seen in public buying sexy books of a guy?” He’s being mocked and he almost wishes he had actually gone out himself to acquire them just so he could rub it in Izumi’s face that yes he’s perfect capable of that excuse you.

“Hahaha nope, I got them online.” A finger scratches his face sheepishly as he laughs. “I totally would’ve but I’ve been real busy this week. Sakuma-san’s really cracking the whip and then Kanata-kun decided we needed to clean all the tanks in the club room. Have you seen that place? There’s a million fish in there, it’s taking forever.”

“Cleaning the tanks? You mean to tell me you seriously do your club activities?” Kaoru from a while back might have been surprised by that too. Usually they aren’t too demanding anyway but Kanata has been a very bossy club president these past few days. It’s kind of cute. “But yeah I’ll do it. Prove to me that taking off your clothes doesn’t make you suddenly suck at modelling again.”

“Hey! I was never that bad at it.” He knows he was. He’s a lot better now though. Perhaps he could even make it a side thing. Idol and model, or would that be stepping on Izumi’s toes too much? He wants to have a good time with him, perhaps even make him fall for him if possible, not steal his entire _thing_.

“You were Kao-kun.” The words are completely serious. Ouch. “But that should just prove that modelling’s no joke right? We could do it in the studio but trying to get it empty these days is harder than it sounds. Kuma-kun and Ousama are trying to move in I swear. It’s so annoying.”

“Your place is fine, I’m sure you keep a tidy enough bedroom for photos, Senacchi seems the type~” He really does. Kaoru can’t imagine his bedroom being even slightly messy. His own isn’t pristine but it’s really not that bad.

“What’s that meant to mean? But yeah you aren’t wrong.” Izumi leaves it unsaid but he’s pretty sure he too has acknowledged it. Thing are so much easier if they can go straight from shooting to falling into bed with no need for a change of location. “I’ll find out when I next have the place to myself and let you know, hopefully you won’t be too busy scrubbing algae to join me.”

\-----

Izumi’s house is nice. Not in the over the top large and expensive way his own is but in a comfortable upper middle class kind of way. It’s exactly the kind of place he’d expected Izumi to live, tidy and well decorated with a few homely touches that make it clear that people actually live here. A knitted blanket sits on the armrest of a chair as they make their way past the living room, there’s a number of trophies accompanied by a certificates sat on a little shelf in the hall way and as they make their way up the stairs, family photos from various vacation spots smile at him. He’s not going to let himself be upset or jealous but it’s a little hard, Izumi’s family seems to be perfect.

“I set up some stuff before you got here.” Kaoru can’t figure out if Izumi picked up on his slight mood shift or if the timing of him starting to talk is just a coincidence but it’s appreciated. “I don’t have the best equipment but I borrowed a few things from the studio, it’ll do.”

“Senacchi really went all out~” That’s pretty cute, he hadn’t expected Izumi to get quite so serious about things.

“Not really, there’s just no point in taking bad photos.” Pushing open his bedroom door he waits for Kaoru to catch up before stepping aside. “If you’re half decent at this you can use them for bromides or something.”

He’s a bit taken aback by just how much thought Izumi’s put into the set up. He has no doubts that Izumi’s bed is usually nicely made so even the precisely messed up white sheets and carefully placed pillows must be staged. While there’s no massive soft boxes like in the studio, two flashes and a lighting strip surround the bed on stands; it all feels very professional to the point where he feels a little nervous. Or are these just nerves at the fact he’s in the bedroom of a guy he kind of maybe has a bit of a crush on for the first time? There’s a lot of pressure on him to impress in multiple ways today. Trying to ignore that he laughs it off, laying his jacket over the back of a chair before coming to stand at Izumi’s side.

“This is really cool, all this is just stuff you guys have spare? Knights is so lucky~” Leaning down he places a kiss to Izumi’s cheek, smiling when it seems to catch him off guard. “We’ve got a bunch of instruments cause we practice in the light music clubroom most of the time but it’s kinda dumb when you can’t play.”

“Aren’t guys who can play guitar really popular with girls?” Picking up his camera, Izumi starts to fiddle with settings, moving around to each flash as he speaks and making sure they’re on and connected. “I know you’re lazy but it always surprised me that you never bothered learning.”

Izumi’s very cute when he’s concentrating on things like this, his expression serious but soft; Kaoru’s so engrossed in watching that he almost forgets to be offended at Izumi’s slight at him.

“Hey, no fair, no fair~ I mean yeah it’s basically just laziness but I never needed an instrument to charm the ladies~” Does Izumi want him to take off his shirt from the start? Fingers toying with the neckline he figures he may as well go for it, perhaps he can distract Izumi from his set up a little with just how good he looks without a shirt. He may have been pretty slack until recently with the idol stuff but surfing’s given him nice arms, abs and back muscles. “Senacchi’s underestimating me if he thinks I ever had to resort to playing up things like that~”

There it is! He’s pretty sure Izumi was simply looking at him to raise an eyebrow judgementally but that double take and thick swallowing definitely confirm that Izumi’s impressed. Hell yeah. It’s not like he hasn’t seen Kaoru shirtless before, sure but this is definitely the first time he’s welcomed this sort of attention from him.

“Belt off too and unbutton the top of your jeans.” He gets a reminder than Izumi is a lot more forward than he’s used when after a final check that his flashes are firing, he puts down the camera and walks back over.

 Kaoru doesn’t even get a chance to start undoing his belt when pale fingers land on it. It’s his turn to react, breath inhaling shakily he has to remind himself that they’ve still got photos to take before Izumi’s going to touch him for real. Eyes intent on his hands, he can’t focus on anything except them as he removes his belt from the loops and easily undoes his button. There’s an untapped electricity between them, the air thick and filled with an unspoken agreement that it’s hard for both of them to stay on task right now. His fingers drag up Izumi’s neck, tilting his chin up to him. They’re so close, he can feel his breath against his lips as he leans in and-

Is denied.

A simple turn of the head and Izumi’s focus is back on the camera, picking it up from the bed and fixing the strap around his neck.

“You have to earn that Kao-kun.” He sounds so smug, god. It’s purposefully teasing but also kind of sexy. “On the bed, try laying back into the pillows.”

“No fair~” Despite his disappointment in being denied a kiss, Kaoru obeys.

The bed is soft as he climbs onto it and huh, perhaps these are the sheets Izumi sleeps in and not ones purposely put on for the shoot. There’s a faint smell of Izumi to them that not only makes his heart flutter but also stirs up something a little more base. God, he should never have suggested this as an idea, he’s going to die and if he doesn’t die, he’s at least going to have a lot of unusable photos from getting hard mid shoot.

“Just checking the lighting.” Lights blind him from either side as Izumi captures an undoubtedly unflattering photo of him. “Move down the bed a little Kao-kun.”

He’s acting so cold, so professional and detached. It’s pretty hot but at the same time, it might be fun to see if he can catch him off guard. Can he make Izumi flustered during this shoot, seduce him through the camera alone? Another flash of lights happens as he checks again and this time Kaoru’s more prepared for it. As Izumi adjusts and perfects the lighting he runs through poses in his head. He’s not too sure many of these will actually be usable for bromides even if they do turn out as amazing as he’s sure they will. Then again, Undead does lean pretty risqué whatever he’s doing right now probably isn’t that much more suggestive than some of the moves he does on stage.

“Okay, all set.” Eyes on his camera screen Izumi seems to be flicking through the test shots. Weird but okay. Perhaps he’s already looking irresistible. “I really want to give you direction but it’s way more fun if I see how bad you are at this first and then try fix things up.”

“Senacchi...”

There’s a cruel smile on Izumi’s face as he lifts the camera into position. Did Kaoru come here to take a few fun sexy photos and then fuck or did he come here to get completely and utterly owned? He’s starting to seriously wonder. He’s got this though, he can do this.

Rolling partially onto his side and threading a hand into blonde locks, he goes for a sexy waiting to be joined on the bed by his lover kind of thing. Lips parted alluringly, bedroom eyes sending his message through the camera, he’s confident that with each shutter sound and flash of lights, he’s getting something gold.

“Chin down a little.” Despite his determination not to direct just yet, Izumi doesn’t seem to be able to help himself and it’s kind of a good sign. If all the criticism he has of this pose is that Kaoru’s chin’s tilted weird then he’s doing pretty damn well. “Okay, next pose. You can play with the sheets if you want, don’t be afraid to interact with stuff.”

Coming up with poses is admittedly kind of difficult. It turns out that it’s hard to think of many variations of laying on a bed. Izumi’s still pretty silent as he shoots him, moving around to capture different angles and adjusting the lighting if need be, it really does feel like he’s doing this for a job. A job that he’s pretty sure he hasn’t been doing the best job of as Izumi stops again to flick through pictures.

“Sit up and make space, I said I wouldn’t direct for a bit I’m gunna get super annoyed if I keep taking pictures where you’re so close to being good but something’s off.” It’s nice to feel Izumi’s thigh against his as he joins him on the mattress, the contact sending a flutter of warmth through his chest. “You’re too relaxed but too posed at the same time, it’s hard to explain, ugh, here, just look.”

As Izumi starts to flick through photos he can kind of see what he means. His shots aren’t bad by any means but there’s something that’s just a little bit off about them. He’s sure as an idol these might get a passing grade but as a model, well... Izumi’s making it very clear that these won’t do.

“I’m kinda,” He doesn’t know how to explain either. “Gotta admit, they’re not as good as I thought I was being.”

That’s a little bit hard to admit but it’s true. This is completely different from the sweet bridal photo shoot or the dynamic ice skating one. He’s out of his depth.

“Yeah I expected that much.” Leaving the camera in Kaoru’s hands, Izumi reaches over and changes it back to shooting mode. “Let a pro show you how it’s done.”

Kaoru isn’t the best at photography but he’s not the worst either. He’s also not entirely sure that he’s going to be able to handle taking photos of a purposefully alluring Izumi. This is going to be a lot more real than seeing it on paper.

“Beds are soft and they’ll swallow you if you aren’t careful.” Starting to arrange his limbs in a pose similar to the first one Kaoru had taken, something here isn’t quite right. “If you can prop yourself u-”

“Hang on Senacchi.” That’s it! “It’s unfair if I’m the only one shirtless right? Come on, don’t be shy~”

An eyeroll and sigh are his response. Kaoru’s pretty sure if he weren’t holding his camera, that Izumi might have throwing his jersey and shirt at him rather than aiming at the same chair as Kaoru’s jacket.

“Better?” He honestly seems kind of amused by Kaoru’s insistence that he too be shirtless. “That was super straight by the way, definitely not something anyone into guys would say, right?”

“I’m being bullied~” He can’t help but laugh though. He kind of deserves to be called out like that if he’s being honest. “Okay, okay sorry. So you were saying about the bed?”

“It sinks down so you have to prop yourself up or else you’ll lose body parts or ruin the line of the poses. If you have an arm under you, balance on it and hold your body up from the bed, that kinda thing.” Looking at Izumi’s pose and remembering what his own had looked like, he can kind of understand. It takes effort not to linger too long on his lean body, lightly muscled underneath smooth skin. “Kao-kun, oi.”

Despite his complaint, Izumi seems to be thoroughly enjoying the fact Kaoru’s taking so much interest in his body.

“I’m paying attention I promise~” Lifting up the camera he puts Izumi in focus. “Okay so you wanna just pose and I’ll shoot then?”

Just like the last time he’d taken Izumi’s photo, he’s hit by a wave of emotion as he watches him pose and connect with the camera. This time it’s less chills and more heat. Burning heat and growing arousal as Izumi seduces him more and more with every click of the shutter. A hand in his hair, back arched as he makes eye contact directly with the camera. Lips parted and fingers playing with his fly as his hips lift off the bed. Limbs twisted in the sheets as though he’s just finished being fucked. All of it is too much but he can’t stop taking photos. Izumi seems to feel the same way, his instructional pointers long gone as he merely shows of his skills and body.

“I. I think I’ve got it now.” If they keep going much longer he’s definitely going to have to be hiding an erection in his next photos. Izumi is just unfair. “That was amazing though. Damn Senacchi. No wonder you’re so popular.”

He can totally do this, totally pull this off. He’s definitely not way too worked up after watching Izumi to keep his head in the game... Okay on the bed, prop weight up with something so he doesn’t sink into the mattress, seduce the camera, look natural as if this isn’t using muscles he didn’t know he had. That’s easy, right?

“Soften your expression, I can see the strain of your pose. This isn’t high fashion, you need to look like you were just caught in the moment.” Izumi’s voice bites at him from behind the camera. “You’re doing better though Kao-kun, you look somewhat like a model now.”

“Only somewhat?” It’s good to hear he’s getting better though.

 His arm and core muscles are on fire from holding himself in weird almost laying down positions but he’s starting to find his rhythm. In the camera’s lens he’s imaging Izumi laying on the bed in poses that looked like he was begging to be fucked, emulating them in his own way. Responding to them. It’s exciting to convey this kind of energy into the camera, know he’s being caught in a state of hunger like he is. No one who sees them will know what he was thinking of either, no one will look at them and know he wanted to pull Izumi onto to the bed and kiss him until he can’t breathe, grinding up against him like his life depends on it.

Ah. Those definitely are his pants starting to get a little tight, his cock twitching to life at his train of thought. Rolling onto his stomach he tries to figure out a pose from here that doesn’t show the growing bulge in his pants. He’d die if Izumi actually got photos of him with a boner, the fact they’re about to fuck doesn’t mean anything. It’s just kind of really embarrassing to think about.

“Kao-kun.” That sounds a bit like laughter in Izumi’s voice. “What the fuck do you call that?”

What does he call this pose exactly? Um... fish struggling for oxygen as he’s been pulled from the water? It’s definitely not natural and probably not sexy. All it really does it hide his dick.

“I dunooo~ Give me a break Senacchi I’m trying my best.” Whining he flops down into a more natural pose, rolling back onto his back only when he sees Izumi’s brought the camera away from his face.

“We can work with these.” He seems pretty pleased as he flicks through Kaoru’s shots, which is a relief cause he seriously doesn’t know how much longer he could have kept going for. “You’re pretty attractive when you put your mind to it.”

No sooner has Izumi placed the camera down on the side table, has Kaoru pulled him onto the bed. Their lips meet in a kiss it’s obvious both of them have been craving, deep and slow, they speak their need through lips and tongues. Izumi’s body is pressed against his so willingly, the warmth of his skin directly against Kaoru’s feels so intimate, so right. He may be flatter and broader than any girl Kaoru’s been with but he really, really doesn’t mind that it’s a guys chest flush against his own.

“I thought you thought I was always hot and that was the only good thing about me?” His breathing comes hard and fast. “Guess I finally earned my kiss huh?”

“Maybe.” Izumi pushes himself off Kaoru and immediately he misses the contact. “Before you complain about it I’m not doing denial play or anything. I need to get this stuff off and away from the bed before we start.”

It makes sense that he’s putting the equipment first because it isn’t exactly his but all he wants to do is have him back on top of him and his lips on his again. Eyes roam over Izumi’s body as he handles the equipment and his hand slips to his crotch, palming his cock through his jeans as he waits. Even through pants he can make out the very definite curve of Izumi’s ass. God, he’s going to be in that soon. He’s actually going to do it and this time, he’s ready for it.

“Really?” Izumi gives him a look. “You know what? That’s not even that bad compared to what I’m used to.”

“What are you used to?” Izumi’s sex life seems a little wild from what he can piece together. He wants to find out more about what he’s into, what he’s done. Perhaps they could get a little experimental in the future. He really hasn’t had much of a chance to explore anything kinky yet and Izumi seems like the kind of person who might be into that line of things.

“I thought you didn’t want to hear about things like that?” Oh come on that’s just mean and it gives him far more questions than it does answers.

Placing the camera down on his desk beside the other equipment, Izumi makes one last stop. Bending down in a way that Kaoru’s pretty sure intentionally shows off his ass to pull a couple of items out of a bedside drawer and place them on top.

A condom and a bottle of lube. Yep, this is definitely happening alright. There’s a couple of nerves flitting through him but they’re now because this is all new. Anyone would be nervous! He doesn’t want to be terrible after all. He wants this to be good for both of them.

“Not going to chicken out on me this time?” He asks in his usual, snarky manner but Kaoru can tell that this is just his way of making sure he’s okay with going all the way and he’s thankful for that. Izumi really is a good guy despite his attitude.

“No way.” To punctuate that he grabs a handful of Izumi’s ass as he straddles him, pulling him down directly onto his hard cock. “That’s all cause of you baby~”

Rather than a moan or a hitch of breath, he gets a look of disbelief.

“Kao-kun, shut up.” And to enforce that, Izumi leans in to lock lips with him.

With Izumi’s lips back on his, the embarrassment at Izumi not being into his dirty talking quickly fades away. There’s far too much else to focus on. Izumi seems determined to distract him too, with his lips, his hands tangled in his hair and even his hips. Despite how he’d reacted to the comment, he has no qualms about grinding down into Kaoru, a hardness steadily growing in his own pants with each roll of his hips. As moans start to leave him, stolen by the kiss, the fire inside Kaoru grows. This is all so exciting. It’s so new feeling another dick pressing against his like this but fuck, he loves it. He loves that he’s finally giving in and exploring a part of himself that he’s long suppressed.

Hands dragging up Izumi’s sides there’s something he wants to try. Izumi may undeniably be a dude but those cute little nipples are too tempting not to play with. Is it possible he’ll like that too? Muscles sit directly under the skin, a flat hard plane in place of soft roundness but as his fingers pinch a small erect nipple, he hears a tiny gasp. Oh wow that’s really hot. Both fingers twist and pull in unison, drawing even more sounds from Izumi. He can already feel the room heating up, sweltering as they both get lost in lust.

As their lips part he feels like he should say something, anything but instead he finds himself groaning as Izumi’s hand slips between them, pushing down his fly fully and sliding his hand into his jeans. That’s probably for the best, Izumi didn’t seem to appreciate his dirty talk after all.

One last kiss is pressed to his lips before Izumi makes his way down the bed. His mouth already misses Izumi’s but he’s no idiot, from the way he’s working on getting his pants fully off and the light dancing in his eyes as he eyes up the bulge in his boxers, he knows what coming. He’s never seem someone quite so excited about sucking cock before and even the idea of feeling that skilled mouth around his dick has a fire igniting in him. Izumi’s face is filled with the confidence of a man who knows he’s about to blow someone’s mind.

“Still good?” Izumi’s voice is breathy, hungry.

“Yeah.” Though his isn’t much better.

It’s nice that Izumi’s making sure he’s still keen for this and isn’t trying to force him past where he’s comfortable. Kaoru can’t imagine anyone turning him down at this point though, not with how at home he looks as he settles between his legs. A gasp escapes his lips as Izumi’s hand wraps around his length, slowly pumping it a couple of times before dropping his head.

And holy shit. Izumi was completely right to look so confident. His mouth hasn’t event gone beyond the tip, merely pushing back his foreskin with his lips and tonguing over the sensitive skin and Kaoru already knows this is going to be the best blow job he’s ever had. There’s something to be said about someone with the same equipment as you, it shouldn’t come as a surprise to him that someone with a dick knows exactly what it takes to make a dick feel good.

As Izumi takes more and more of him in his mouth, it becomes obvious that he has a lot of practice at this. Kaoru isn’t exactly small, he’s not massive but he’s had more than a couple of girls who got overconfident end up gagging around his cock. Izumi has no such problem. Seeing his nose pressed into black hair as he easily sucks down his entire length sure is something. It’s hard not to be overly vocal at the combination of sights, sounds and sensations.

“Shit, you’re so good at that.” His words are kind of stilted but they only egg him on into further showing off how skilled he is.

A hand slips under his balls, massaging them gently and pulling a sound from him that’s completely and utterly base. Are all guys this good at sucking dick? Has he been missing out this whole time? Or is it just Izumi. There doesn’t seem to be much that Izumi isn’t good at. He can’t wait to see how he reacts to having a dick in him if he’s this diligent when it comes to sucking cock. He’s probably a master at that too. How much sex has this guy been having exactly?

The hand on his balls disappears and he almost wants to complain before noticing it reaching towards him, gesturing for, something? It would be so much easier to figure out if he’d stop sucking him off but fuck, he doesn’t want that and it doesn’t seem like Izumi wants to either. Oh right, lube. That’s definitely something they need to move things along. It’s a lot more important when you’re fucking someone’s ass he supposes. He’s never done that before but he did do a bit of research before today so he didn’t come in completely blind.

It’s honestly impressive just how much Izumi is determined to keep his mouth on his dick as he accepts the bottle of lube and then sets about working his pants down his thighs one handed. Kaoru’s almost convinced he’s going to manage with one hand alone when cool air hits his dick for the first time in a while. Panting heavily and mouth surrounded by saliva, Izumi looks like a ridiculously attractive mess as he huffs and moves off the mattress to rid himself entirely of his jeans and boxer briefs.

The sight of his cock standing proud and hard surrounded by carefully trimmed hair and finally getting a look at those long lean legs in full has Kaoru’s own dick twitching. Izumi clearly knows he’s beautiful but does he know just how beautiful he is? Just how irresistible he looks as he crawls back onto the bed and makes eye contact with Kaoru before taking the bottle of lube in hand?

It’s a shame that from this angle he can’t really get a good look at Izumi’s fingers sliding inside. At least the little sigh that leaves him as they enter is completely audible, likewise with the slick sounds of him fucking himself with his fingers. He seems to know exactly what he’s doing here, is that just due to preparing himself for sex often or is this how he gets off as well? Laying back on his bed with his legs spread as he fucks himself needily. He could have gotten into that position for Kaoru too and shown him everything. The ass up, head nestled into his hip position doesn’t really make too much sense.

About to speak up and ask to watch Izumi fingering himself, he gets his answer about the position. Propping himself up on one arm, Izumi’s lips wrap around his cock again. Holy shit, that’s too good. Every little moan from Izumi vibrates around his cock, sending a new sensation through it as he reacts to his own fingers. While with his fingers inside himself he’s not as precise at sucking dick as he had been, there’s more hunger to it, more need and it easily makes up for the fact he’s no longer showing off quite as much. Even the small cough he gives as he screws up his breathing due to a moan feels good. Everything feels so fucking good and he can’t wait until he’s responsible for helping Izumi feel that way too.

At the moment though, he doesn’t even know where to look, there’s so much going on and all of it is far too hot. At what he can see of him fucking himself? At the beads of sweat starting to drip down his back or at his eager mouth sucking his dick like his life depends on it? He’s really being treated too well here. Though if Izumi keeps this up, he’s definitely going to be finishing way too soon.

“Mercy Senacchi~” He doesn’t want to tell him to hold back, it feels so good. “I’m gunna cum way to fast if you keep doing that.”

The amused hum Izumi gives without even taking his mouth off his dick sends another shock of pleasure through him that pushes him dangerously close to the edge. Despite amusement at Kaoru’s low stamina, he does seem disappointed to pull off licking up his length one last time before resting his head back on Izumi’s hip.

“Can I give it a go?” The words that leave his mouth aren’t quite what he was expecting. That’s a little more than just asking to watch but he’s not opposed. His dick’s about to be in him anyway so why should he be squeamish about his fingers? There’s no turning back now.

“And here I thought you might think that’s too gross. You’re surprising me Kao-kun.” Izumi’s voice is hoarse as he speaks. Taking a cock so deeply and repeatedly down your throat mustn’t be the easiest thing. He’s sure he’ll find that out himself one day.

Disbelief washes over him as he watches Izumi rearrange himself on the bed. He’s only minutes from being inside Izumi, who is beautiful and sexy but definitely a guy and he’s not only okay with it, he’s excited about it. Genuinely excited about the fact he’s fucking a dude, it’s nice to be comfortable with that fact. If only he’d been able to figure himself out and get over his complex earlier. Leaning in he proves to Izumi just how much he’s not grossed out by any of this by taking his cheek in his hand and bringing their lips together. He used to shy away from kissing after blow jobs but as Izumi melts into the kiss, he finds himself not even remotely repulsed by the fact that the slightly salty taste on his tongue is definitely him.

“You shouldn’t underestimate me.” He teases with a smile, taking up the bottle of lube and copying how Izumi had covered his fingers earlier. “So two? Three?”

Even three fingers don’t look that big compared to the girth of his dick. Will Izumi be okay? This is his ass after all and he really does not want to hurt him.

“Two, I can do three but I could probably take you already and two’s just less awkward to use.” Laying back and opening his legs wide, he guides Kaoru’s hand. “That’s not a comment on your dick size by the way.”

“Okay good.” He comments, watching as his shining fingers approach Izumi’s hole. “Not that I thought that or anything.”

“Of course you didn’t.” He doesn’t sound convinced.

“I really didn’t!”

As soon as he feels his fingers slip inside that warmth, any thoughts of joking arguments are out of his mind. It does feel different to what he’s used to, but out of practiced habit, he immediately goes to curl his fingers in, looking for something that isn’t actually there. He feels a little bit silly but to be fair, he knows there is something here that he should be looking for, it’s just, probably not exactly where a g-spot would be.

“A bit deeper.” Izumi doesn’t even seem to register that he wasn’t going for his prostate. Okay good, he totally seems like he knew what he was doing even if he was off the mark.

Thrusting in a few times just to watch how willingly Izumi swallows them in, he bites his lip. The way Izumi squirms against his fingers is really hot but if he can get this right then he knows exactly what to aim for when fucking him. Okay, a little bit deeper that should be... here? Trying again he gets no difference in reaction, well he’ll just have to look around until he can get this right. He wants Izumi to have as good of a time as possible.

A loud moan tears from Izumi’s throat, signifying that finally he’s managed to hit his target. It only spurs him on, seeing him repeat the action to draw out more and more beautiful sounds and to watch his face light up in ecstasy once more. This side of Izumi is incredible, there are no complaints about being gross or sweaty as he rocks against Kaoru’s hand, fingers curling into the blankets. All the sounds that leave him are ones of pleasure as if the atmosphere of the room has him too intoxicated to think of anything except how good he feels. He wants to feel it too, feel just how good it feels to thrust into this warmth and share in this pleasure. He’s calmed down enough to trust himself not to cum immediately and desperation grows within him fast.

“Senacchi, I wanna be in you.” He’s so hungry, needy.

“Fuck. Yeah. Yes Kao-kun.”

Wriggling back off of Kaoru’s fingers Izumi wastes no time in leaning over him to fetch the condom, passing it over before pushing Kaoru onto his back and swinging a leg over his thighs. Is he going to ride him? Shit he’s in for a real treat.

“I trust you know what to do with that?” And he does, if there’s one thing Kaoru’s always been diligent about with his flings it’s making sure everything is safe. Even if his hands are shaking slightly as he tears open the packet, he wastes no time at all in rolling it on.

They’ve done a lot already but even as Izumi’s making sure his cock’s slick enough before lining it up with his entrance, he still kind of can’t believe this is actually happening. He really hopes he’s not just in some erotic dream having fallen asleep after jerking off to fantasies of Izumi, seconds away from waking up painfully hard and desperately turned on. As his hands settle on Izumi’s hips and he feels that heat slowly start to engulf his cock, he knows there’s no way this could be a dream.

There’s no doubt that Izumi is very practiced at this. No stress shows on his face as he sinks down on his length, nor is any time taken to adjust to his size. His hips start to move immediately, the expression on his face telling that it’s not just Kaoru this is sitting alight with pleasure. Hands on Kaoru’s hips balance him as he moves, giving a full show of his smooth skin, cute nipples and his rock hard that’s cock bouncing with every movement. It’s amazing how much pleasure Izumi’s getting without it having even been touched. Does it really feel that good to have a dick in you? God, he knows it’s going to take a bit to work himself up to being fucked but as sounds start to spill from Izumi’s parted lips, he really is starting to get curious.

“You’re so beautiful.” A hand reaches up to caress his chin before drawing down his chest. “I hope people tell you that Senacchi.”

Skin shining with sweat and bangs clinging to his forehead in a way that Kaoru’s never quite seen them before, Izumi looks like some kind of sin ridden angel. An angel who’s drawing low sounds of pleasure from Kaoru with his completely and utterly sinful hips. He’s obviously fully aware of just what he’s doing to him and loving it. It’s as if he’s showing him exactly what he’s been missing out on and he really has been missing out. It’s different from being with a girl sure but it’s just as amazing, maybe even more so when it’s a very successful model he’s got riding his dick like it’s what he was born to do.

Bending forwards Izumi braces himself with arms either side of Kaoru’s head as he leans in to kiss him. While it’s a shame to lose the completely pornographic view he’s had so far, losing himself in the moment is just as good. His eyes fall closed easily, every part of him caught in a web of pleasure as Izumi’s tongue pushes past his lips and his hips change their rhythm slightly.

Moans get lost in the kiss, vibrations of muffled sounds filling their mouths as pleasure builds steadily within them. Slick skin greets Kaoru’s hands as he drags them up Izumi’s back, pulling him closer against him, tighter. As tight as he can be without having to stop moving. Craving something to ground him he has to remind himself not to let his nails scratch at Izumi’s skin, a model wouldn’t like marks, even if he himself doesn’t mind them.  

Heat builds, coiling in his stomach like a spring under pressure. That tight heat around him is almost too much, definitely too much. He can’t tell if Izumi’s starting to approach that tipping point like he is but with their lips and tongues still desperately dancing together, he has no way to find out. If he had to guess, it would be that he’s in much the same spot as himself, the sounds pouring from him are almost non-stop, only pausing for desperate breaths of air.

There’s a break in Izumi’s rhythm, a misstep that never quite corrects. Despite this his speed gets faster and he settles at a new consistent angle. Harder and harder he fucks himself on Kaoru’s cock in a sure sign that he too is only moments from climax. Lips parting from Kaoru’s, moans and undecipherable words spill out of them. It’s so hot, so tight, so perfect around him and Kaoru can feel himself quickly approaching the point Izumi’s at, pure pleasure and desperation to reach that big finish.

Back arching up, Izumi cries out, body shaking as he struggles to keep moving. Between them wet heat shoots out over their chests, decorating them both in a way Kaoru’s never experienced. It’s strangely hot, feeling splash after splash of another man’s cum hitting him; something that he’d never particularly considered but that sees him moving to grip Izumi’s hips, fucking up into him hungry for his own climax.

Just a little bit more, just a little bit... The sounds of their skin coming together drown out Izumi’s heavy panting and his own moans. He can feel it building, it’s so, so close that he can almost taste it. Fuck Izumi’s ass feels so good. His body lays almost flat on top of his as he tries to catch his breath, the mess of sweat and cum sandwiched between them marking them both.

His eyes shut tight, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as his hips jerk up unintentionally. Pleasure hits him in a wave, crashing over him and saturating him thoroughly as he rides out his climax. It’s intense, mind blowing and by the time he feels himself fully relax into the mattress, he’s pretty sure one of his legs is cramping a bit.

“Shit Senacchi.” Words are so hard right now, his mind is fuzzy and his lungs desperate for air. “That was amazing.”

 It’s been a while since he came that hard, he has a sneaking suspicion that as much due to Izumi being amazing in bed as it is because of the connection between them. It kinda really is a lot better when you care about the person you’re with. Perhaps that’s just him, but even just as friends, the bond he has with Izumi is much stronger than what he shares with near strangers who he’s taken on a couple of dates.

There’s a grimace on Izumi’s face as he lifts himself off his cock but as he cuddles back into Kaoru’s chest again, he seems perfectly content. He’s pretty sure his chest isn’t the best pillow right now as he tries to catch his breath but Izumi apparently isn’t too bothered by that nor the cum covering it. Post-sex Izumi seems a lot nicer than normal Izumi. Not that Kaoru doesn’t like normal Izumi, if anything he likes him a little too much. He’s happy to be seeing these new sides of him though, ones he’d never have met if it weren’t for gathering up the courage to send that message. Reaching down he nudges Izumi’s arm to the side a little so he can get the condom off. He doesn’t exactly know where he can put it but tying off the end and placing it on top of the empty wrapper on the side table will do for now.

“Congratulations.” His voice sounds a little bit slurred, exhausted. “You didn’t chicken out.”

Running his fingers though Izumi’s hair he laughs. He didn’t, he did it and he seems to have done a pretty good job, even if Izumi did most of the work. Next time he wants to be more active though, perhaps give sucking dick a go himself, why not? Wait, will there be a next time. From the way Izumi’s happy to just lay with him in the mess that they are, he guesses that he didn’t do anything wrong.

“I didn’t and I dunno if you’re keen but if you are I wouldn’t mind doing this again?” Argh that’s nerve wracking to say. He does want more than just this too, Izumi is really special. He probably doesn’t feel the same way about him, just sees him as another guy with a pretty face and a pretty good dick but there’s butterflies creeping into his stomach as he thinks about the fact there’s a sliver of a chance he might be able to capture his heart.

“You got a passing grade. I dunno if you know this about me Kao-kun but I’m pretty picky.” That would sound a lot worse if he wasn’t used to detecting the differences of tone in Izumi’s voice. “But you’re not bad, I wouldn’t say no.”

Thank god. Well, it’s not Izumi admitting his love for him or anything but at least he’s up for more casual sex. A friends with benefits thing? He supposes that’s what this is.

“Let me give sucking you off a go next time. I’ll be terrible at it but you get to laugh at me and I like seeing you laugh so I’m okay with that.” Does he approach what’s sitting on the tip of his tongue or does he leave it unsaid? His heart is racing and he’s pretty sure Izumi can feel that with how they’re laying.

“You will be.” Izumi doesn’t beat about the bush. “You’ll suck and gag and it’ll be super annoying but why not. It won’t be the worst blowjob I’ve had.”

“Oh?” That makes him curious.

“I don’t want to go into it, it was horrible.” Izumi groans in a way that’s almost cute. “Your teeth aren’t sharp so you have nothing to worry about.”

Ouch, cringing outwardly Kaoru can kind of imagine and wow, yeah that’s not a good time. He can think of a couple of guys Izumi’s probably been with that have little fangs and both seem like they’d be likely culprits. Izumi sure hangs around with some strange people, not that he can talk.

“Dude oh no, I’m sorry.” What else can he say? “I promise I won’t bite your dick or anything.”

“Good, I’m not putting up with that anymore, I’d kick you out of bed and send you home.”

A silence falls between that. It’s comfortable and easy and if it weren’t for how increasingly disgusting the mess on his chest feels as it cools, he could just lay here for hours.

“Hey. Kao-kun.” Interrupting the silence, Izumi sounds a little hesitant to say whatever it is he might be following with.

“Yeah?”

“This is will sound mean but, don’t get too attached.” Oh... that isn’t really something he wants to hear. “I don’t mean it in a bad way. Although I’d hate to inflict myself on you I could honestly give something more a go. It’s just...”

“Just?” His heart is sinking fast, Izumi could see them being something more so why this? Can he tell that’s he’s falling for him and is trying to let him down gently or is this just something he tells all the guys he sleeps with. If it’s due to his mental state or something he can understand that but if it’s due to not wanting Kaoru to have to deal with someone like him then he doesn’t care. He’s not the most put together person himself, they could at least give it a go; he’s more understanding and caring than he seems.

“Ugh okay so don’t tell anyone this cause it’s not like, finalised yet but I don’t think I’ll be in Japan much longer.” That’s definitely not what he was preparing himself to hear but at least Izumi isn’t putting himself down. “I might be going to Europe after I graduate, my agency is in talks with one in Italy to sign me.”

It is honestly a little heartbreaking to hear Izumi’s moving away just after sneaking into his heart but at the same time, he wants to be happy for him. That’s a big move. Italy? As a fashion model? If he can make it on the runways of Milan fashion week then he can make it anywhere.

“For modelling?” He confirms, he’s pretty sure no one moves to Italy to be an idol when they don’t even speak Italian.

“Yeah.” He sounds a little bit vulnerable now. Izumi’s always been so confident in his skills as a model, could it be he’s actually nervous about this? “I’d hate myself I didn’t give it ago. I don’t even have to try here to get jobs, designers, photographers and magazines jump at even the idea of working with me but over there it’ll be harder. I’m not exactly what’s in demand but I want to prove that I can do it. It feels like a waste if I just stay here and do things on easy mode.”

“You’ll be great.” He knows he will be, Izumi has something special. “No one else models like you do, you’ve got something Senacchi.”

“Thanks.” Is that a small smile he sees on his face? It’s hard to tell from this angle. “Hey. If you’re ever in the area you can always come stay with me.”

It’s not a relationship, it’s not a promise of love or even of something like this continuing after he’s moved away but being invited to stay with him warms his heart. Perhaps things could still work out years down the line, perhaps they won’t. Maybe they’ll just remain friends going down slightly different career paths who meet up a couple of times a year and fall back into their usual rhythm like they never parted. The future for both of them is so bright, so vast and he wouldn’t want to hold Izumi back from that.

“I’d love that.” Now he’s smiling too, it’s shaky with tears worrying his eyes but he knows they won’t break free. He genuinely is happy for Izumi pursuing his dreams. “Teach me how to say flirty things in Italian so I can sweep you off your feet in a whole new language okay~”

He’s pretty sure Izumi can tell there’s a lot more running through his head than what he’s saying but he’s relieved he’s not calling him out on it. If he had to talk about the stinging in his heart he might actually cry. In his own way, Izumi’s being considerate by pretending not to notice.

“Have you swept me off my feet in Japanese? I think I’d remember that.” Rude, that first date was definitely very romantic. “Ugh come on, let’s go shower, I’ll start itching if we stay like this much longer.”

Watching Izumi climb from the bed and stretch he finds himself rubbing his eyes, telling the tears firmly to stay back. This is good, it’s for the best. Izumi is chasing his happiness and more than anything else in life, Kaoru wants the people he loves to be happy. Even if it means experiencing a little bit of heartbreak of his own, he’ll be okay, he can deal with it. Especially now he knows for certain that Izumi is one of those people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was very mean of me to make Kaoru fall for Izumi right after Requiem was like HEY BY THE WAY IZUMI MOVES TO ITALY but oops.

**Author's Note:**

> This is cliche as fuck but I was talking about enstars ships on twitter (@idolthirst) and realised I really need to write these two.


End file.
